1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to position location and more specifically to tagging images with a location fix in a GPS-enabled mobile station recording device.
2. Background of the Invention
With the continuing growing popularity of mapping systems that position locate photographs, consumers will want more products that automatically tie reliable, robust, quick and accurate position location together with the functions of a camera. Known GPS-enabled cameras determine a location fix after each photograph is captured. These devices operate independently. That is, a camera provides a date-time stamp and a GPS device uses Standalone GPS to log location along with date and time. Subsequent processing then batch processes the two sets of data on a PC to combine a picture with a location based on a common time stamp. Delays in determining a location fix using a GPS-enabled camera may be substantial. Furthermore, GPS-enabled cameras are not configurable by a user to best meet the needs of that user and do not use data obtained from wireless networks to assist in position location. GPS-enabled mobile stations, which use a wireless network to make voice and data calls, are also becoming more common. Such GPS-enabled mobile stations are being deployed to meet the FCC's 911 mandate and to provide enhanced functionality for mobile applications and user interaction. Such cameras and mobile stations fail to integrate and utilize the combined features of a GPS network of satellites and a wireless network when capturing images. Therefore, a need exists to have a more flexible and robust position location system to use when capturing images without one or more of these drawbacks.